Dirty Little Secret
by RiversMgGillan
Summary: AU.Spencer is a sweet girl,engaged to Aiden.Madison is Aiden’s best-friend, and in love with him. What happens when Madison assists a party for Spencer, and hires a stripper,none other than Ashley Davies.Based on the movie Ladies' NightR/R
1. Love Can Move Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor I own South of Nowhere.

They belong to Tom Lynch, and The N. If I Did own them, do you honestly think it would have been canceled?! HELL NO!

Summary: AU. Spencer is a sweet and conservative girl, and finally engaged with her long-time boyfriend, Aiden. Madison is Aiden's best-friend, and has been in love with him forever. What happens when Madison assists a bachelorette party for Spencer, and deciding to piss her off, by hiring a stripper… none other than Ashley Davies… (Terrible for summaries)Spashley

**Dirty Little Secret**

**Love Can Move Me**

_**At the car agency…**_

"Spencer, Could you just choose the one you want already? I have to get back to the office"- A very annoyed man, said while looking at his watch. Aiden was a renowned architect, who worked for the family business in Los Angeles, he had proposed to his girlfriend of five years Spencer. And as was a tradition in his family, and also since the wedding was in a week, he was buying his girlfriend the car of her dreams, well not quite, just a brand-new family SUV. "Those are more comfortable for the kids!" He said to Spencer, when he took her to the agency.

"Aiden, We don't even have kids! Besides I don't need a new car I love the one that I have"- Spencer said with eyebrows raised

Aiden said nothing but Spencer knew, that he wanted kids as quick as possible. And of course the fact that his father was to pass the company to the first of his two sons that gave him a grandson didn't put pressure into the subject.

"Spence, honey, don't spoil the surprise and just pick one"- Aiden said rubbing her shoulders and her forearms soothingly.

"Fine"- Spencer huffed, she was happy about the car, but still she couldn't help feel a bit pressured about this whole marriage, her mother had been wanting he to marry Aiden since they started dating…

"_Spencer! Aiden is a keeper, he is rich, handsome, and adores you, Do not let him get away" – she would always say with a finger raised and a pointed look._

And Aiden was all that, sweet, caring, overly attentive sometimes and also a little bit more ambitious than she'd like to admit, especially with his brother. Spencer had no complaints whatsoever towards him, or his family, except towards Aiden best friend, Madison.

"So, Spence, today is your party, huh?"- He said playfully nudging her on the arm…

"I'm sending Maddie over to look out for you; I don't want you getting all wild and crazy, thank you Spence for sending the invite for her"

Spencer looked at him,

"You're welcome Aid, I know we haven't really gotten along very much, but she's your best friend… "Spencer trailed off, she never particularly liked Madison at all, and she could tell her feelings were returned, they usually were polite to each other, but whenever a chance to be rude, they both always took advantage of it. Yes, Spencer was a sweet girl but she had her limits. She didn't understand what her problem was…

"And Aiden!... Wild and crazy? You know I won't and besides it won't even be a 'party' just a small get together, I think some of my mom's friends will be there also, so you can now imagine, we'll be drinking tea by 11pm"

"Whatever you say…look I have to get back to the office, I don't want my brother sitting in my chair longer that he has to"- Aiden said looking once again at his watch.

"Uhm, Yes, I want the red one"- Spencer said pointing to a BMW X5 series.

_**At Aiden's Office**_

Aiden walked towards his office, stopping by his secretary's desk…

"Afternoon, Carmen; Any news?"-he said while taking two envelopes that Carmen handed to him.

"No Mr. Dennison, none"-

"Is my brother still there?"-

"No, he left about an hour ago"

"Ugh, Thank God"

Aiden said as he entered his office, and sat on his desk, there was a picture of him and Spencer on his desk. He turned on his computer, when his phone ranged.

"Yes Carmen, What is it?"

"Mr. Dennison, Ms. Duarte is here"

"Send her in, of course"

Madison entered with a camera in hand,

"Hey, Amor… You are going to be the first one who is in my video; this will be my shot to stardom, The Dennison Brothers: Life Wrestle for power"- she said as she chuckled lightly.

"Hey Madie"- Aiden said standing up giving her a hug.

"Hey yourself, enjoying your last week as a single man?"- She said raising her eyebrow.

"I am, but actually I can't wait to be married"-

"Confession, oooh! Do tell"- Madison said, pointing the camera to him

"C'mon turn that off Mads, this is serious"-

"This project is also serious, ugh I hate it when you call me Mads"- But still Madison left the camera on top of the desk, forgetting to press the 'Rec' button again to stop the camera from recording.

"What's up Aid? You okay?" – Madison said a little bit concerned.

"Yeah, everything is just fine Madie, just perfect, I think this is it, and I think this is what everyone calls love"

"That strong you feel for her?"- Madison said looking away from him.

"She just makes me want to be a better person; she's so sweet and innocent"

"Well you know what they say… those are the wildest ones in bed right?"

"I wouldn't know, we haven't done it"- Aiden said to Madison.

"WHAT!! Ok, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Aiden, I mean, GOD! It's been fucking five years; I mean how were you able to cope… I mean FIVE YEARS WITHOUT SEX…OH MY GOD! LET ME SEE YOUR HAND?!" Madison said grabbing Aiden's hand forcefully

"Thank God no hairs, but still you must feel like a fucking TWINKY!"

"Madison, that's disgusting, well what do you want me to say, she's a virgin, I never wanted to push her towards anything she didn't wanted to…"

Madison, had the strong urge to touch his face,

"Aid, are you sure she is what you want?"

Aiden turned to look at her, resting his hand in her arm.

"She is, she really is"- his gaze fixed intently into hers.

'_It's now or never'_ Madison thought….

"What is it Madie?" He said his expression one of concern.

"Look, Aid, I just…" Madison stammered to find the words she was longing to say for so long…

But then she felt two hands grab her face, and a pair of lips on hers, before she could even process what was happening, she managed to say…

"What are you doing?" Madison said between kisses,

"Shh… It's okay…" Aiden said shushing her, and that was it for Madison, she couldn't take it anymore,

Clothes were discarded, bodies rolled on the office floor, and just about before it happened,

She said it, what she'd been longing to say for so long….

"I love you"

Aiden just looked at her with such love-lust filled eyes before responding

"I love you too"

_**AROUND TWO HOURS LATER…**_

Aiden and Madison were getting dressed in an awkward silence. Aiden was the first to talk.

"Listen, Madie, this doesn't change anything, I'm still getting married, I would never do anything to hurt Spencer"

Madison, couldn't believe him, after he said he 'loved her' he still was in denial. Hell no!

She still had a week to show him that he was in love with her, that they belonged together. So, right now she'll play the best friend card…

"I understand Aid, don't worry about it"

Aiden wasn't expecting that answer

"So, it's cool right? Best of friends?"

"Always" Madison said a little too convincingly.

"So you will be going to the party tonight right?"

"Oh! Right the party for Spencer! Sure, I mean, she got her head out of her butt to invite me so I guess I'll go"

"Be nice, I have to run now, but I will call you tomorrow"

Aiden said leaving the office.

"Ok"

Madison went over to her camera to leave also, when she noticed that the camera was on, and that it was recording, she let out a loud gasp, and rewind the tape a little bit, and to her surprise, her romp with her best friend was recorded…

_**Spencer's House**_

Spencer was at her house, with a bunch of aunts and friends, and some random people that she didn't knew, probably invited by her mom.

The bell rang, and Spencer got up to open the door.

"Buenas Noches, Chica"- Madison said loudly, still with her camera in hand.

"Madison, I am so glad you were able to come"- Spencer said mustering all of her nice voice.

" I bet you are…" said Madison under her breath,

"What was that?"

"That I am also glad"

"Well C'mon in!" said Spencer, maybe Aiden was right, maybe they'll be able to get along.

Both Spencer and Madison walked into the party.

"Everybody, this is Madison, Aiden's bestest of friends in the whole world"

"HEY MADISON" the ladies said in unison.

"Oh!, It's so nice of you to be in your best friend's future wife party"- A lady said to Madison as soon, as she took a sit on the nearest couch.

A brief memory of this afternoon flashed through Madison's mind, even if she didn't get along with Spencer, she felt terribly guilty.

"Oh well, it's the least I can do"

The bell ranged, again.

Spencer's mom, Paula, said

"Spence, honey, are you expecting anyone else?"

"Not that I know of, Mom"

Madison, practically ran with her camera towards the door, and stood beside Spencer as she opened

On the other side of the door, there was a woman, probably around the same age as Spencer; she was in a blue uniform, signaling obviously she was a cop. Madison still behind Spencer, recording,

'Oh shit! I knew we should have turned off the volume' Spencer thought

"Is there a problem?" Spencer said.

"I am looking for a Spencer Carlin?"- she said, and Spencer noted that she'd never though a woman could pull off the whole, uniform look, but this one, was HOT!

"That's me"- Spencer said getting more freaked out by the minute.

"May I come in"- The girl/cop said.

"Sure, is everything all right?"

"Evening ladies"- said the girl cop, looking around.

It was then that Spencer noticed, that the woman was wearing high-heel boots, a bit odd for a cop…she took some handcuffs from her pocket.

Walking towards Spencer, she grabbed her wrists and clasped the handcuffs quickly,

"What are you doing?!"- Spencer managed to say, her heart beating so fast, she felt It was about to burst out of her chest.

Madison on the back was snickering, with her camera in hand.

The girl lifted Spencer's hands in the air with one hand, while the other armed snaked and rested on her lower back. Spencer's breath hitched, due to the closeness, and her mind raced the thought, 'never have I ever felt so flustered and sexy' ,

'_this woman was a sexy, vixen, cop, this woman was…'_

"My name is Ashley Davies, and I am arresting you for being the cutest bachelorette here, and NOW, let's get this party truly started"

'_A STRIPPER!'_

**So? What do you think? Review?! Please? Por favor? おねがいします？S'il vous plait?**


	2. Kiss Kiss is Getting Old

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor I own South of Nowhere.

They belong to Tom Lynch, and The N. If I Did own them, do you honestly think it would have been canceled?! HELL NO!

A/N: Thank you so very much for your comments! You guys are the best, and to those who did not left a review no matter, thank you sooooo much for reading… Ok, I've officially said 'thank you' too much…

Summary: AU. Spencer is a sweet and conservative girl, and finally engaged with her long-time boyfriend, Aiden. Madison is Aiden's best-friend, and has been in love with him forever. What happens when Madison assists a bachelorette party for Spencer, and deciding to piss her off, by hiring a stripper… none other than Ashley Davies… (Terrible for summaries)Spashley

Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 2

Kiss Kiss Is Getting Old

"_Evening ladies"- said the girl/ cop, looking around._

_It was then that Spencer noticed, that she was wearing high-heels…she took some handcuffs from her pocket. _

_Walking towards Spencer, she grabbed her wrists and putted the handcuffs quickly, _

"_What are you doing?!"- Spencer managed to say, her heart beating so fast, she felt It was about to burst out of her chest._

_Madison on the back was sniggering, with her camera in hand._

_The girl lifted Spencer's hands in the air with one hand, while the other arm snaked and rested on Spencer's lower back._

_Spencer's breath hitched, due to the closeness, and the brief though crossed her mind that never had she felt so flustered and sexy, _

'_This woman was a sexy, vixen, cop, this woman was…'_

"_My name is Ashley Davies, and I am arresting you for being the cutest bachelorette here, and NOW, let's get this party truly started"_

'_A STRIPPER!'_

Ashley said among whoo's and whoa's from the ladies in the room, and also among whispers of _'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?' 'who hired her?''This is an outrage'_

One particularly conservative looking lady whispered to Spencer's mom

"Well, well, this should be interesting, right Paula? Paula?"

Paula seemed to be shocked into silence, and she only pursed her lips.

Everyone seemed to be flabbergasted, and too shocked to move. A second girl entered the room and gave a CD to Madison, who took advantage of everyone's shock and quickly went to the stereo, camera in hand of course.

Seconds later, Justin Timberlake's SexyBack was on, and Ashley gently released Spencer, as soon as the song began, gave her a sexy wink, while she slowly sashayed to the table that was in the center of the room, Ashley climbed the table, and slowly danced to the beats, and sexily lip-synched to Spencer…

'_I'm bringin' sexyback'_

Spencer seemed to be in a haze as she could only watch the woman in uniform, as she slowly began to unbutton her blue blouse, slowly the women began to gather around the table, and began clapping, moving happily to the beat, also in a seemingly 'sex-haze' caused by the vixen on top of the table.

"Happy Bachelorette Party, Mrs. Soon-to-be-Dennison"- Muttered Madison, while keeping the camera on Spencer's intense gaze as she watched Ashley dance, still with her wrists in front of her bound by the handcuffs.

Ashley finished unbuttoning her blouse just in time with 'sexy-back' ending; Cory Lee's "The Naughty Song" began. Ashley's eyes never leaving Spencer's, Madison and her camera noticed too.

'_I know that you're down by the way you're watching me  
you take my words away and I can hardly speak  
there's just room for two in my fantasy  
so baby lose your crew and come away with me'_

Ashley lip-synched to the song, slowly letting the shirt fall to the floor, she then grabbed her belt slowly loosing it, and after removing it she sexily whipped the belt loudly in the table, startling everyone, causing giggles through all the room, and a lot of flushed faces by her dominatrix antics...

Spencer's mind was racing, she felt really cliché, like she had a small angel version of her on her right shoulder, and a little devil version on her left,

'OMFG! Carlin, stop this madness! This was supposed to be a small get together", the Angel scolded,

"Ooh… she grabbed her belt, this is probably the wildest thing you've done, enjoy it" The Devil Spencer said, with rubbing her little hands together

"This is wrong in so many levels", The Angel said

"Don't listen to her; look at that, black lingerie, HOT, HOT, HOT!"

"Spencer, you're getting married in a week!"

"There goes the ZIPPER! ZIPPER! And I thought Hell was HOT"

"What about your mom, and your aunts!"

"Shut-up tight ass, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves"

And true to that, Spencer's gaze left Ashley to look for her mom, who was surprisingly dancing to the song, while clapping loudly,

"See?" said Spencer Devil,

At that precise moment, Ashley beckoned Spencer, extending a hand to her, Spencer took it as well as she could, considering she was still handcuffed and climbed on top of the table, amongst claps and loud woo's from the ladies in the room.

Ashley took Spencer's hand and raised them above her head, trailing her hands slowly through Spencer's arms, and guiding them to Ashley's shoulders.

The girl that had handed the music CD to Madison had prepared drinks that she was now handing to the ladies.

"Davies Drink, ladies, on the house"- she kept saying.

Ashley began dancing again, while lowering herself, her hands on Spencer's sides.

"Lookie, Spencey, no pants…"-Little Devil Spencer appeared again.

No sign of Angel Spencer.

Ashley gave Spencer one of the drinks the girl was offering, and kept dancing with her, well more like dancing to her…then she gave her another one, and another one… Spencer lost count after drinking glass number five…

As she kept drinking Spencer felt sexier, wild, inhibited, and as she looked around, she saw that everyone was indeed having a good time.

Ashley got down from the table, helping Spencer down also and went off to dance to the other ladies at the party who just giggled, whenever she approached them.

Ashley handed candy and chocolates with naughty figures.

"Spencer, how doesh it feelsh to have yoursh firsht, lap-dansh"-Slurred Madison, obviously drunk, and still with her camera in hand, though slightly wobbly as she giggled like crazy.

Spencer just looked at Madison and gave her a sly smile.

"Wellshh, Wellssh, I soooo knew it, tssk, tssk"- Madison said with a lopsided grin.

"You knew whatsh Madishon?"- Spencer drunkenly replied.

"Pish Posh…Thatsh you weren't such a goody-goodyy two shooeesh"- Madison said smugly.

That seemed to sober Spencer up, a strong guilt invaded her, remembering the one person who mattered most, her husband to be, 'Aiden!', she hadn't even thought about him at all, and she'd been having all kinds of dirty thoughts about this stripper, who she barely knew. Without a word to Maddison, she turned around, and headed for her room, not caring if she was still drunk, and well, handcuffed.

_**SPENCER'S ROOM**_

Spencer managed to open her bedroom door, and locked it. She paced back and forth, and sat on her bed, her knees up to her chin, resting her handcuffed wrists on them.

She could still hear the loud music downstairs

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"WHAT!"- Spencer said annoyed, she didn't felt like talking to anyone.

"Uhm, Spencer?"- A voice Spencer didn't recognize came through the door.

"Who are you?"- said Spencer still sitting on her bed.

"It's Ashley"

'_THE STRIPPER, WHAT DOES SHE WANT, DIDN'T SHE EMBARRASS ME ENOUGH ALREADY'_

Spencer got up and padded to the door, pressing her ear to it.

"What do you want?"- She said a bit ruder than she intended.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, you seemed a bit upset when you left"

"I'm fine thank you very much; you can go back to your dancing"- the blonde said dryly.

"Everyone's passed out"- Ashley said as a matter of fact.

"WHAT!"

"Well, the Davies drink is something else"- the brunette smugly said.

"What did you put on that thing"- Spencer said still pressed on the door.

"THAT, is a secret but trust me you don't want to know, but I'm surprised you're still awake, you sure can hold you liquor"

"Really? I'm not much of a drinker"- furrowing her brows, the blonde said/

Ashley snorted, and muttered "Could've fooled me"

"What was that?" Spencer said, pressing her ear closer to the door.

Ashley grew tired of standing and pressed her back to the door, slowly sliding to sit on the floor. Curiously on the other side, Spencer did exactly the same.

"Nothing, I've noticed you have very impressive artwork in your house, this is your house right?"

"You like? Really? Yes this is my house, you really like the artwork?"

"Yes I do, I'm not a big connoisseur of art, but I think you have great taste, who's the artist?"

Spencer shyly said "It's mine, few random work I've done here and there, I haven't painted in so long, Aiden, doesn't think I have much of a future, besides I probably won't have time when we have kids or whatever"

"Aiden? Your boyfriend I assume, He told you that? No offense or anything but he seems like an a-hole to me, this is amazing" Ashley said looking around at the paintings in the hall, while sitting on the floor.

"Fiancée, and no he's not an a-whatever, he's sweet, and comfortable"

"Comfortable? Sounds like fuzzy-wuzzy slippers to me"

Spencer rolled her eyes, "Ashley right? You said you've come to check if I was okay, so I am, what are you still doing here?"

"Well if you want I'll leave, but it felt the right thing to do, to remind you that you still have handcuffs on your wrists, and I have the key"

Spencer looked at her hands 'Oh'

"Well, pass them through the slit on the door"

"Will you be able to take them off, by yourself? And besides why should I, you've been terribly rude to me…"- Ashley said.

"RUDE? I HAVE BEEN RUDE, you intrude my party, handcuff me without notice, scare the living daylights out of me by pretending you're a cop; invade my personal space countless times, come here and insult my husband to be… should I keep going?"

"I rest my case, I'm leaving then"- Ashley raised her hands in front of her.

Spencer heard shuffling through the door which probably meant that Ashley was getting up.

"Wait! You can't leave me handcuffed, give me the keys!"-Spencer said in a demanding tone.

Ashley rolled her eyes, bent down and passed the key through the door.

Spencer saw the key slowly appear on the floor and while she was sitting lay down to grab it, she tried to pry open the handcuffs but was futile.

On the other side of the door

'3...2…1…' Ashley counted.

"Uhm, help?"

Ashley chuckled knowingly

"I'm still here, but since now you NEED my help, it won't be for free"

"We're not having sex!" Spencer said a little too quickly

"Don't flatter yourself even if you were the last… whatever I don't want sex…"

"What do you want then?" Spencer interrupted,

"One of your drawings…" Ashley said rolling her eyes once again.

Ashley heard footsteps, and then something appeared beneath the door, a folded piece of paper, the brunette grabbed and unfolded the piece of paper, a perfect drawing of Alice in Wonderland, while falling through the trapdoor.

"Alice in Wonderland?"- Ashley said while tracing the outline of the drawing with her fingers.

"Yes" Spencer said "I envy her, she traveled to a different world, met all sorts of new people, on the outside she seemed like the sweet girl that everyone loved, but on the inside, she was craving adventure, pleasure, smoking pot with the weird caterpillar, to cry a river's worth of tears…to feel…" Spencer's voice trailed off a little bit, "I can't believe I told you that, you must think I'm stupid, I've never told anyone that…"

"I don't think you're stupid…"- Ashley said her voice low and more of a whisper, enthralled by Spencer's words.

Suddenly a there was a click coming from the door, signaling the door was unlocked

Ashley slowly opened the door, to find Spencer, still with her hands in front of her. She took the key from her hands, and unclasped the handcuffs.

Spencer, softly rubbing her wrists "Ow, these things do hurt"

"I'm sorry; you weren't supposed to wear them that long… let me see…"

Ashley grabbed Spencer's wrists and softly rubbed the barely there red marks.

Spencer was overcome with something when she felt Ashley's hands on her, even if they were only on her wrists. The Davies Drink was still on her system.

With a bold move that surprised Ashley, and even herself, she closed the distance between the two and embraced the brunette resting her hands on her lower back, and pressing her nose to Ashley's cheek.

Ashley's eyes closed, on their own accord, and her breath hitched, as well as her hands balled to fists tightly by her side. Never had any of the 'clients' had this effect on her. She was more of 'Fuck'em leave'em' and 'never mix work with pleasure' but for some strange reason, Ashley was scared of the blonde breathing on her cheek and neck… who was by the way still very much drunk.

Ashley couldn't do it, not when she felt so vulnerable.

"I want you" Boldly Spencer said in Ashley's ear. That did it for Ashley; she grabbed Spencer by the waist and pulled her as close as she could to her, she pressed a kiss on Spencer's neck, while the blonde tilted her head to the side to give the brunette better access.

Spencer pushed Ashley towards the bed, the brunette landing with a thud, while the blonde climbed the bed, and walked towards Ashley, standing over her, placing her feet on each side. Spencer feeling enormously turned on, reached into her skirt, and pulled her knickers slowly. Ashley mesmerized just laid there watching,

Spencer lowered herself until she was straddling the brunette, and whispered in her ear

"You know Ashley, I've never done this with a girl" Spencer slurred huskily

"It's okay, I'll show you…" Ashley managed to say, while feeling a strong ache between her legs.

"Or with a guy…" Spencer said and that was like a bucket of ice for the brunette

'She's a virgin…I can't do this…' Ashley thought, shutting her eyes trying to collect coherent thoughts again.

"Don't worry about it…I'll be gentle" Ashley softly said to the blonde on top of her, attached to her neck.

Ashley reached into her pockets and pulled a chocolate bar, she gave it seductively to Spencer

"Eat Me" Spencer read the cover on the chocolate; she giggled a little bit drunkenly and bit the chocolate. A few seconds passed, while she finished the small bar, she turned to look at Ashley and gave her a sly grin, still straddling her, she leaned and captured Ashley's lips with her own, in a passionate slow kiss.

Spencer began to feel dizzy, and sleepy, she grabbed Ashley's cheeks while still kissing her.

And then everything went black…

So? What do you think? Review?! Please? Por favor? おねがいします？S'il vous plait?


	3. Midnight Coward

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor I own South of Nowhere.

They belong to Tom Lynch, and The N. If I Did own them, do you honestly think it would have been canceled?! HELL NO!

**A/N: Thank you so very mucho for your comments! I apologize for taking so long I had my professional exam last week so I was a bit hammered with schoolwork… XD Two days' exams should be ILLEGAL! LOL!**

**It's been a refreshingly good Spashley week, with the 3B teasers in French, I CAN'T WAIT FOR SEASON 3B! I do admit that I wish now that I had pay more attention to my French Classes, because it's frustrating to NOT know what they're saying, but the images really speak for themselves…!sigh**

**But I can't help it those teasers are so bittersweet… a cruel reminder, that: 1. France gets 3b and we don't, 2.SoN is getting canceled… 3. September is sooooooooo far away…**

**!**

**Ok that was a huge A/N… sorry…!**

**On with the show…**

Summary: AU. Spencer is a sweet and conservative girl, and finally engaged with her long-time boyfriend, Aiden. Madison is Aiden's best-friend, and has been in love with him forever. What happens when Madison assists a bachelorette party for Spencer, and deciding to piss her off, by hiring a stripper… none other than Ashley Davies… (Terrible for summaries)Spashley

Based on the movie Ladies' Night

**Dirty Little Secret**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Midnight Coward**

"_Eat Me" Spencer read the cover on the chocolate; she giggled a little bit drunkenly and bit the chocolate. A few seconds passed, while she finished the small bar, she turned to look at Ashley and gave her a sly grin, still straddling her; she leaned and captured Ashley's lips with her own, in a passionate slow kiss._

_Spencer began to feel dizzy, and sleepy, she grabbed Ashley's cheeks while still kissing her._

_And then everything went black…_

* * *

Ashley lay on her knees and rested her elbows on the mattress as she watched the slumbering girl. The girl's blonde hair a mess and framing her face, her lips smeared with chocolate… she was beautiful… nothing like she had ever seen, and she had seen beautiful or at least she thought she had.

She tucked the girl's hair behind her ear carefully, but knowing very well that after eating the chocolate, the girl will probably wake until noon tomorrow.

Ashley heard steps coming from the hall and the girl that had come with her said

"Ash, I packed **everything**… we should go"

"Yeah, yeah, Kyla do you have my…" Ashley said without taking her eyes from the sleeping blonde.

The girl seemed to be reading Ashley's mind because she immediately handed Ashley her camera.

"I brought you clothes also"

"Oh, uhm thanks" Ashley took the clothes and changed into some jeans and a simple black shirt.

"This one's special right?" Kyla said looking at Spencer.

"Special? What do you mean?" Ashley said still not looking at Kyla, but looking through the lens at Spencer.

"You haven't stop staring at her, since we arrived"

"Bullshit, you know I always take a picture before we leave"

"Ash… you know she's going to hate you in the morning…one day we'll have to stop this…"

"Kyla, look at this place, and did you saw the red BMW parked outside, it's obvious we won't take anything they can't easily replace"

"But Ash…"

"Kyla, hush, we won't be doing this for too long, but right now we need the cash…then I'll be able to pay college for you, and we'll get a nice flat we're we could settle…"

"Ash, this is not what mom and dad wanted for us…"

"Kyla, stop, this is not the time…"

"Fine, I'll wait for you in the car"

"You do that" Ashley said seriously annoyed.

Kyla left with a huff, leaving Ashley alone with a still very much passed out Spencer. Ashley snapped a picture of Spencer's face, and folded the drawing, in her pocket.

Finally she slowly bent and laid a kiss on her cheek.

"I hope you have a nice life, Ms. Wonderland"

* * *

Ashley opened the door to the van, and hurriedly threw her bag to the back.

"Took you long enough Ash; Look the sun is coming already coming out, we never leave this late…someone could see us…"

"Kyla, Relax, we're leaving…"

"If it wasn't for your stupid infatuation with blonde-engaged-STRAIGHT girl…"

"Go to sleep Kyla, I'll wake you when I'm too tired to drive…"

"Fine Ash, but we ARE having this conversation later…"

"Yeah, yeah sweet dreams kid…"

"Put your music on so you won't fall asleep"

After Kyla went to the back of the van, a song began through Ashley's iPod, a song that brought her mind to the probably still sleeping blonde that she left moments ago, the blonde she couldn't help staring at, Ms. Wonderland as she called her, the one who now had handcuffs over Ashley's _'a stripper' _heart.

'FCK'

_Sweetness, sweetness never suits me, when I get up to take you home  
Maybe it's love, love at first slightly drunk  
Now I'm walking with the sun in my mouth_

_Worry, worry is a well, going to let it fall tonight, from where we stand_

_What can't be decided  
In the morning it will bring itself to you  
I can see what's coming, but I'm not saying it_

_Sickness, weakness at the thought, of how you're going to play  
How long should I stay?  
Promises, promises never cease to assist it, now I'm back on my back  
Please bite your words  
Hurry, hurry to believe, I can always trust, as much as you deceive  
_

Ashley heard the song, as she kept driving, her thoughts intently on a blonde she'd probably never see again.

_  
What's your middle name? How do you play the game?  
I'll be the first to leave_

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING…AROUND NOON**

Spencer slowly scrunched her eyes, as she felt the sun hit her square in the face. She opened them slowly, and stared at the ceiling, she smacked her dry lips and raise to sit on her bed.

As soon as she made the movement to sit, she felt a strong headache; she swiftly touched her temples and scrunched her eyes again.

'What happened?'

She moved her feet to the side of the bed, and looked at her clock on the bedside table

11:59am

'Crap, it's almost noon'

She stood and noticed that she was still wearing her dress from last night. Spencer padded downstairs hoping to make something that helps with her headache.

She got to her living room, and a small gasp escaped her as she saw everybody STILL passed out, some were on the couch, some on the floor, Madison was on top of the table, all seemed to be very much asleep. Even her mom was on the small couch curved like a little ball.

She looked uncomfortable. Spencer went over to her mom and slowly shook her,

"Mom…Mom, wake up"

Nothing

Spencer tried again this time a little more forcefully

"MOM…"

That seemed to work because Paula moved slightly and mumbled

"I'm bringin' sexyback, yeah"

If Spencer wasn't seriously beginning to panic, she would've fallen on the floor laughing at that.

"MOM!" Spencer now said, and really shook Paula

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED! Spencer?! Are you okay? OW! MY HEAD!!"

With that loud shriek from Paula, everyone in the room woke up also.

Voices all over the room could be heard  
"What happened?"

"Where are we?"

"My head is killing me"

"That's what I call a hangover" Madison said waking up also, and holding her aching shoulder from sleeping on top of the hard table.

Paula looking around finally said.

"Spencer honey, what time is it?"

"Around noon, Mom"

"Wow, Good afternoon ladies" She said to the now awake and very much hangover ladies.

"I guess we learned a valuable lesson about alcohol, right ladies?"

The question was responded with grunts, and some said

"I'm never drinking again"

"I guess I'll make some coffee for all of us" Paula said, and got up from the couch. Leave it to Paula that even with a terrible hangover to be the socialite that she is.

Paula stood up and went to the kitchen, Spencer heard rustling of the coffee machine and then…

"SPENCER!" Paula said with a panicky loud voice

Spencer ran over to the kitchen

"What happened mom, are you okay?"

"Spencer, Where is the kitchen TV?"

"WHAT?"

Spencer looked around but didn't see the TV just the empty spot, where the TV used to be.

Spencer frantically left the kitchen and went to the living room, the TV in the living room was gone also. Spencer searched through all of her house, the computer was gone, her laptop, her mp3 player, and Aiden's watch that she bought for his birthday, along with other electronic devices, and some cash from the ladies purses.

No passports, no jewelry…

But WHO?! They were here the whole time…

'THE STRIPPER!' Spencer thought 'You have got to be fkin kidding me!'

* * *

Madison seeing the mayhem and Spencer pacing all over her house, she realized

'Fck, My camera!'

Madison looked all over the house, and in her purse, but no sign of the camera.

'Oh! No,no,no,no,no this cannot be happening'

Immediately she thought of the video she made yesterday with Aiden, and now if it fell in the wrong hands, she could be blackmailed, or Aiden could be. She was secretly praying that the stripper didn't actually see the video, just threw the tape away or something…

'Aiden was going to kill her…'

'She had to find the Stripper'

'She had to recover that tape'

* * *

"Spencer what happened yesterday!"

"MOM I remember as much as you do OKAY!" Spencer said rubbing her temples, 'what a nightmare', she thought.

"THINK, SPENCER, THINK!" Paula said clearly desperate.

"I remember, the girl/cop, who wasn't a cop at all, I remember her handcuffing me, and us dancing on top of the table" with that she blushed profusely

"…Then, I remember grabbing a drink from her, we'll that she gave me, and then I drank a lot of those glasses…"

"Yes, I remember that too, a girl was handing the drinks" One of the ladies said.

"After those drinks, I don't remember anything else" Another one said.

"Yes, then I remember Madison said something that upset me, and I went…"

"I didn't say anything to you!" Madison interrupted.

"Shhh" The ladies in the room shushed Madison.  
Spencer continued "And I went to my room still handcuffed, she went to my room, and I think you we're already passed out, I let her in, and she removed the handcuffs… and then…"

Spencer's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped in shock, memories flowing back, like a ton of bricks.

_"__I want you"_

_ Spencer standing on the bed and removing her knickers._

_ "You know Ashley, I've never done this with a girl"_

_ "It's okay, I'll show you…"_

_ "Or with a guy…"_

_ "Don't worry about it…I'll be gentle"_

She could not remember anything else after that, were the drinks that strong? Maybe there was something else.

'Oh no, no, no' She slowly touched her waist trying to feel her underwear, but she felt nothing, finally realizing for the first time since she woke up that she was NOT wearing underwear.

'Oh my god this can't be true' Did she gave her virginity to a person she barely knew, after saving herself so long for marriage, and drunk or high or whatever that she doesn't remember anything, and with a GIRL, and besides she cheated on her future husband, Aiden.

'OMFG, Aiden'

But she blacked out, she didn't feel sore or anything, what if nothing happened. What if the hot/vixen/fake cop/burglar had a brief conscience after Spencer confessed she was a virgin?

She had to know. Spencer had to know.

"SPENCER!" Paula broke through her thoughts "DON'T TELL ME YOU GAVE TO THE STRIPPER WHAT YOU'VE BEEN SAVING YOURSELF FOR SO LONG"

Every lady in the room covered her mouth and went "OH! NO!"

Madison's mouth curved into a lopsided grin

'Well, at least, I'm not the only one in deep sht, I can't wait to see how she explains that to Aiden, I do felt bad though, if she was a Virgin…'

Spencer turned to look at Madison

"YOU!" Spencer said walking towards Madison "You DID this! You HIRED her!"

"Spencer I swear I didn't know she was going to rip us off, I just thought it'll be fun to spice things up in your life a bit" Madison said honestly.

"Bullshit, Madison, you've never liked me…How could you do this to me…?"

Spencer said tears threatening to fall. Spencer covered her face with her hands and sat on the living room couch.

Madison's conscience was killing her. She never meant for things to go this far, she admits it, she was trying to get a rise on Spencer, but she never imagined things would turn out this way.

Suddenly Spencer stood up and said,

"I HAVE TO FIND HER, I HAVE TO KNOW IF SOMETHING HAPPENED"

"Spencer! Have you lost your mind!?" Paula said shocked "You are getting married in week!"

"I.HAVE.TO.KNOW!" Spencer said "Madison give her card, I know you have it"

Madison silently nodded and searched in her purse for the card.

A very simple black card with bright red letters in the centered,

'A.D. 555 497 3259'

"CALL HER" Spencer said to Madison.

"Spencer…"

"Do it…"

Madison dialed the number, and waited until someone answered.

"Hello"

"Are you the bitch that ripped us off?"

'CALL ENDED'

"Madison!" Spencer said frustrated, "Now she'll identify the phone number and she won't answer, I don't care, I have to find her, I'm going to look for her"

With that Spencer grabbed her jacket and left her house, Madison right

behind her.

"Spencer you won't find her , Stop"

"Get away from me"

"Spencer what about Aiden?"

"What about Aiden? What about his best friend hiring robber strippers? Hmm? What about that?"

'What about if she finds her, and the bitch shows her the video' Madison thought.

"Fine, you want to look for her I'll go with you, because you look like such a saint you wouldn't survive two fucking seconds on the neighborhood she lives"

Spencer just kept walking ignoring Madison.

Madison struggled to keep Spencer's pace, but the two most unlikely companions, kept walking to an unknown destination, and for completely different reasons.

**So? What do you think? Review?! Please? Por favor? おねがいします？S'il vous plait?**


	4. Follow the Cops Back Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor I own South of Nowhere.

They belong to Tom Lynch, and The N. If I Did own them, do you honestly think it would have been canceled?! HELL NO!

**A/N: Once again thank you very muchote for reading and reviewing, or just reading, or just reviewing lol babbling…**

**The only message that I have for you would be… savespashley….dot com**

**On with the show…**

Summary: AU. Spencer is a sweet and conservative girl, and finally engaged with her long-time boyfriend, Aiden. Madison is Aiden's best-friend, and has been in love with him forever. What happens when Madison assists a bachelorette party for Spencer, and deciding to piss her off, by hiring a stripper… none other than Ashley Davies… (Terrible for summaries)Spashley

Based on the movie Ladies' Night

**Dirty Little Secret**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Follow the Cops back Home**

"_Fine, you want to look for her I'll go with you, because you look like such a saint you wouldn't survive two fucking seconds on the neighborhood she lives"_

_Spencer just kept walking ignoring Madison._

_Madison struggled to keep Spencer's pace, but the two most unlikely companions, kept walking to an unknown destination, and for completely different reasons._

* * *

Spencer kept walking in a hurried pace, Madison close behind her.

'Does she even know where she is going?'- Madison though glancing towards the girl in front of her.

They walked for about 30 minutes in silence, when finally Madison spoke

"Spencer…" She said in relatively low voice,

"…" No response from the blond who seemed entranced in her own little world.

"Spencer!" Madison said raising her voice a bit

"…" Still no answer

"SPENCER!"

With that the blonde abruptly halted and turned around to face Madison who almost crashed into her.

"WHAT!" Spencer said, obviously still pissed.

"Whoa! Watch it" Madison said holding her hands up in case she did collide with her. "Uhm… Do you even know where you are going?"

"What! You HIRED her; I was hoping you have a way to find her!" Spencer said clearly frustrated.

"Spencer, I just called the number in the card, do I look like I know the address for stripper central?!" Madison said quirking her eyebrow and giving Spencer a very pointed look.

"If the shoe fits" Spencer said equally challenging.

"If the shoe…? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Take it however you want, _Maddie_" Spencer said with a venomous voice.

"Un-fucking-believable; Spencer what are you five?" Madison said getting more and more frustrated by the second.

Madison's cell phone ranged suddenly startling both girls, the Latina girl quickly opened her bag, and fished the phone, checking the caller id, noticing it was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Spencer?" A woman's voice came over from the other side.

"It's for you…" Madison said extending the phone to Spencer, clearly wondering who could be calling Spencer to her phone.

"What? For me?..." Spencer took the phone "Hello?" She said shyly.

"Ms. Wonderland! It's me…" A sultry and sexy voice that Spencer immediately remembered, along with the little stunt that the owner of that voice pulled the day before.

"HEY! LISTEN TO ME NOW YOU B…"

"I was just calling to apologize for borrowing some stuff…" Ashley said calmly. Spencer could almost feel her smiling on the phone, that sly grin that she also gave when she handcuffed her and…

'Stop it, Carlin this is not relevant right now, wait… did she just said BORROWING, the nerve!'

"_BORROWING!?"_ Scoffed Spencer

"Yes, just a couple… but I can assure you they will serve a very good cause!" Ashley answered casually.

"The only thing I want to know is…uhm yesterday, did we?... I mean did you… Why didn't we? That is if we, What good cause?..." Spencer said fumbling with her own words.

'Jeez, Carlin articulate much?'

"…" Ashley on the other side replied nothing still trying to grasp what Spencer was trying to say. Spencer could hear cars and several noises meaning that Ashley was probably driving.

"What I'm trying to say is…What happened last night?" the blonde said shyly

"Look, to be honest I'm not calling you for that; I'm calling just to tell you… don't stop drawing Ms. Wonderland…"

Spencer's heart warmed by the nickname that she gave her 'Ms. Wonderland', and she couldn't fight the smile that was beginning to form by knowing that she was probably the only person to ever understand her drawings, and to encourage her to keep doing it,

'How ironic that it is a complete stranger, a stripper, a girl and a burglar, HEY!'

"… And Ms. Wonderland…DON'T GET MARRIED!"

"WHAT! Hello? HELLOO!?" Spencer said, but the phone signaled 'CALL ENDED'

* * *

Spencer had a brief image, of her as Alice in Wonderland, running after the rabbit

"Ms. Wonderland…" Spencer murmured.

'That's right she's the rabbit!'

"Madison for real, I HAVE TO FIND HER!" With that Spencer turned around and began running again.

"Spencer, seriously let's just forget about this whole thing…I forget about my stupid camera, and you forget about your…virginity?" But Spencer was already several feet away, Madison just sighed and followed her.

* * *

**MADISON'S CAR**

Spencer sat in Madison's car looking around, arms crossed, as if she'd rather be in any place but here…

"…You should be thankful that I'm giving you a ride…" Madison said rolling her eyes

"Thankful? I have a couple of things I can be _thankful _to you…" Spencer said still with her arms crossed

'Whatever bitch' Madison thought "And where are we even going? Because since you are in such a hurry to find this honorable lady… you at least have a plan?"

"I don't, all I know is I have to find her, and why are you driving me then, all you care about is your stupid camera and your stupid video, what was it about?"

"…." Madison had a brief flashback of what happened between her and Aiden in his office…

"Nothing important…" She said a little bit too quickly, and glanced briefly at Spencer to see if she suspected anything but the blonde seemed immersed in her own thoughts.

"So how do you suggest we begin looking?" The Latina said trying to quickly diverse the conversation from the video camera.

"I have an idea Spenc_er_, why don't we put flyers all over the city…"

Madison said, while Spencer still with her arms crossed turned her attention completely towards her

'Flyers…could be…'

"… and the flyers can say… 'Hiya! I'm Spencer Carlin's Virginity; I was lost during a party, if you've seen me call this number…" Madison said with her best impersonation of a chipmunk's voice.

Spencer just rolled her eyes and said "Oh, I have a better idea, why don't we put… 'Hey I'm Madison and I'm horny, I make kinky videos...very cheap, and my videos are cheap too'

"Great idea Spencer…" Madison said with an eye roll of her own.

The two fell into an awkward silence, until Spencer saw a pink flyer on a light post,

'We're you robbed by (very) sexy stripper? Call this number'

"MADISON STOP!"

Madison not knowing what was going on, abruptly stopped the car

"WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Pull over!" Madison did as told still not understanding a thing.

"Spencer what…?!"

"LOOK!" Spencer pointed to the flyer on the wall; Madison then turned and looked at the flyer,

"Spencer, C'mon! We don't even know if we're talking about the same stripper!"

"I know, but what do we have to lose…?" Spencer said opening the car door and heading towards the sign leaving Madison alone in the car

"That you haven't already lost…" Mumbled Madison opening the car door also.

* * *

"Ash… ASH…ASHLEY!" Kyla yelled, going up the stairs, she opened the door to Ashley's room to find the brunette with headphones on, sitting on her bed with a drawing on her hands.

As soon as the girl entered Ashley quickly dropped the drawing, and took off her headphones.

"Kyla, I've told you a million times not to barge in like that…!"

"I've been calling you for about 15 minutes now!"

"Oh, sorry, what's up?"

"Nick's here"

"Already? tell him I'll be down in a minute"

"All right" Kyla said leaving the room.

Ashley turned to the small photo printer that she had in her room, and took Spencer's picture and put it in her back pocket along with the drawing.

She met Nick on the small living room,

"Ashley"

"Nick" Ashley said with a small nod.

"Do you have the merchandise? Is it in good condition?"

"Well, I do, most of the stuff is used but top of the line and in excellent conditions"

Ashley took Nick to the van where she showed him everything they've got,

Nick carefully inspected each object, two TV's, two laptops, three iPod's, Ashley noticed the video camera from Spencer's house, and took it.

"This one's mine" She said, when she felt Nick's questioning eyes on her.

"Nothing here is yours lame-ass stripper, you know, you could earn so much money if only you'd let me…" He said coming closer to her.

"Fck-off Nick, you're interested in the merchandise or not?" Ashley said annoyed.

"Hmmph, well I'm interested in different merchandise, but that one I see you're not ready to offer…yet"

"YES OR NO NICK?"

"I'll give you, 2,000 for everything"

"WHAT!" Ashley said angrily, "There's clearly at least 5,000 dollars in here…"

"Take them or leave them, bitch, I'm not the one who needs the money"

'Asshole' Truth was she needed the cash; she almost had enough money to send Kyla to college and to pay for a little flat for them, where they could leave this life behind.

Ashley pursed her lips and answered "FINE"

"Deal" Nick said giving the cash to Ashley, while grabbing one of the TV's.

* * *

Ashley went back to the house, where Kyla was doing homework at the kitchen table.

"How'd it go?" Kyla asked

"He gave me 2,000…" Ashley said dejectedly

"2,000? Why did you take it?"

"Because we NEED the money Kyla, do you think you are the only who's sick of this life…I've been trying to find a way to make money fast, but I can't THIS is the only way…"

Kyla hated seeing her sister so distraught, so she just decided to change the subject, she knew her sister wasn't a bad person; she just did what she had to do…

Her parents had always told Ashley to take care of her, and she did… even if it meant jeopardizing her own future, she always thought of Kyla first…

"Vanessa called…" Kyla said

"Vanessa? What did SHE want?" Ashley said opening the fridge and pouring some juice into a glass.

"Ash… you still mad at her…? That was ages ago…"

"What did she want Kyla?"

"Well, she asked for you, and told me to tell you about the contest in the strip club… she said there's a lot of money for the first price this year…"

"…"

Maybe this was it, what Ashley had been waiting for, if she won the contest she could easily, take the cash and with what she had saved could finally move away, start anew…

"Ash?"

"Kyla, that's it… I'm going to enter the contest Ky…and I'm going to win…"

* * *

Spencer dialed the number on the flyer and waited

"Hello" A voice of what sounded like a grown woman answered

"Uhm, Hi, I'm calling regarding the ad, of the stripper?"

"WERE YOU ROBBED ALSO?"

'You have no idea' Spencer thought

"Yes, we were, but unfortunately I don't know if we're talking about the same person…?"

Madison beside Spencer pressed her ear to the other side of the phone to listen to the conversation.  
"Well I'm referring to a girl, in her twenties maybe late twenties, brunette, petite, amazingly hot body, nose crinkling smile…"

The woman kept saying, while Spencer's insides twisted

'I guess I wasn't the only one eating chocolate…' She thought bitterly

"OK, OK, yes it's the same person, do you think we could meet?"

"Sure, let me give you my address…"

Spencer looked at Madison, and motioned for a pen, she took note of the address.

"Ok, we'll see you in a couple of minutes"

"SO?" Madison said

"Let's go…" Spencer said.

* * *

When they arrived at the lady's house they we're surprised to find a mansion, the pressed the button on the intercom,

"Yes?" said the same voice with whom they've talked on the phone

"We called earlier, about the strip…"

"Come in"

The gates opened, and they knocked on the door, a sophisticated lady with a poodle on her arms opened.

"Ladies, glad you could come…"

"Hi" Spencer and Madison said in unison

"Come on in, you are not the first ones to be calling me regarding those flyers"

"WE'RE NOT?"

"No, she took several objects and antiques from my house, several other people have contacted me… to see if I can help them find her…"

Spencer couldn't believe it Ashley was a thief for a living…

"And you can't?" Madison said a bit rudely…  
"When did this happen to you?" Spencer asked elbowing Madison

"About three months ago… I hired her for my husband's birthday, she was such a sweetheart, and very professional…"

'Right' Spencer thought feeling jealous of Ashley giving someone else the treatment that she gave her… 'What could you have expected Carlin… a saint in black lingerie…? PULLEAASEEE….'

"And you didn't go to the police?" Madison asked

"No, not at all, most of the things she stole we're about to be thrown away or donated when we remodeled the house…"

"Then why the flyers…" Spencer asked getting frustrated again…

"Well she DID call to apologize, but afterwards, I was hoping I could see her again… "The lady said with a sigh and a wishful look "Sorry I couldn't be of much help to find her, this is the phone number of another lady that called, maybe she'll have a little bit more information…"

"Thank you Mrs…"

"Thurston…"

* * *

The second person they visited didn't live in a Mansion like this, but rather in a very expensive loft. They knocked on the door, and a lady about thirty something years old answered.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Spencer and this is Madison… we got your number from Mrs. Thurston…and…"

"Oh, yes regarding the stripper…well…regarding Ashley?"

'_Regarding Ashley…_' Spencer thought bitterly _'What is she now… everyone's intimate entertainment or what…'_

"Yes…" Madison said, noticing Spencer fell silent.

"Come in" Both girls entered the luxurious loft,

"Katie…! Kate, honey… Mrs. Thurston, send someone again regarding Ashley…"

With that another woman around the same age… came out from what Spencer assumed was the bedroom…

'TWO… THERE'S TWO! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK… WHAT HAPPENED HERE…'

"Hi, I'm Kate…" she said "and you've met my partner…"

"Oh right… Marion…" the other woman said

"Hi" Both girls said.

"So, I'm assuming Ashley helped you too?"

"HELPED US?" Spencer said.

"Yes, helped you get your relationship back on track…me and Marion we're going through some rough patch in our relationship, we still lived together, but we're no longer having sex, barely talked with each other anymore…so, for a small get together we hired her to 'entertain' a nice calm, lesbian meeting…"

With that Marion giggled and said…

"All I remember is a girl giving us all drinks, and candies…but I do remember her handcuffing me to the bed remember babe? And then she was talking with you and brought to the room, where she made us talk again… and then we had the most amazing mind blowing… sex…and it's all been good since…"

"She didn't steal anything?" Madison asked eyebrows raised.

"She did, most of our electronic devices, the TV, the radio, DVD, etc…" Kate said calmly

"She did called the next morning to apologize…" Marion said.

"And to tell us where she left the keys to the handcuffs, she also advised us to always use them when we can't get the other one to talk…we owe Ashley our happiness now…" Kate said holding Marion's hand

'WHAT IS WRONG EVERYONE… NOW SHE'S A ROBIN HOOD AND A THERAPIST…BESIDES WEARING BLACK LINGERIE…and wearing it good'

"Look girls, last thing we knew was that she lived in Westwood Avenue, we heard this from another lady who heard it from another one so we don't exactly know if this is true…"

With that both girls stood up from the couch

"We'll that's a start then…" Spencer said…

"If you DO find her, tell her thanks on our behalf"

"We will…Thank you…" Madison said.

* * *

As soon as they left the house, Madison said

"Spencer, we are not going to Westwood…"

"WHAT?!"

"No, no, no, are you crazy? Two girls alone? In Deadwood?"

"Weren't you the one who said that I was SUCH a saint I wouldn't last two seconds… now you're chickening out… YOU Madison Duarte, latina wonder woman is scared?…"

"Look Spencey Wencey, if you feel horny and wanna get some again because you've liked it…we could put you naked in the middle of the train station…that'll be harder…than if we go to Westwood" Madison said giving Spencer a spiteful look

"That's fine by me… or maybe we could call every single guy you've slept with, and maybe… just maybe if we put them all together we could gather some love for you…" Spencer retorted back venomously

'There bitch… I've said it…' Spencer said looking at Madison

Madison had a brief flashback again of Aiden, and when he told her he 'loved her'.

* * *

Spencer and Ashley arrived at Westwood, decided to wait in the car for any signs of Ashley

"Maybe we could come back another time, during daylight…" Spencer said looking towards the dodgy street.

"Fck no… I am not spending another day with you… you wanted to find your stripper let's get this over with right now…"

"I am so fcking scared right now…" Madison said

"Is cussing always necessary with you? Seriously… can't you say TWO sentences without saying a bad word? I mean admit it Madison, you can't stand me" Spencer said annoyed

"I thought that was obvious, but I know you can't stand me either, asi que dejame quieta…" Madison said.

"That's true, and now you slang in Spanish…you dress like a tomboy and…"

"I'm a whore right?" Madison said.

"C'mon Spencer say it Madison you are a fucking whore…"

"Madison you are a bitch"

Madison laughed out loud "WHAT IS THAT! No, no Spencer… say… Madison you are a whore who wets her panties...for a nice piece of ass"

"Madison you are a tramp" Spencer said with a grin.

"NO! SPENCER you can so do better than that… say Madison PUTA!"

"I don't even know what that means!" Spencer said laughing, finally feeling a at ease with Madison.

At that precise moment, they saw a van park across the street and a very familiar brunette driving it. She walked towards a small establishment, knocked on the door, a dodgy looking man opened the door, and she stepped in.

"Spencer look!" Both girls went towards the establishment, and when they got to the door, they stood there pondering whether or not they should knock, the door opened, and Ashley stepped out carrying a small box in her hands.

Ashley stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them.

"Ms. Wonderland" She said smiling towards Spencer

"Hi" Spencer said shyly forgetting completely the time and place where she was.

"How you've been?" Ashley said giving Spencer a shy smile also

"Fine, a little tired…but otherwise…HEY! Wait a minute, what do you mean with _'how you've been' _after last night?!"

Ashley's smile faltered and she dropped the box and took off as fast as her legs carried her.

"WAIT!" Spencer said and also took off after her.

'You're not getting away this time _rabbit_…'

**So? What do you think? Review?! Please? Por favor? ****おねがいします？****S'il vous plait? **


	5. Close Call

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor I own South of Nowhere.

They belong to Tom Lynch, and The N. If I Did own them, do you honestly think it would have been canceled?! HELL NO!

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, gracias, arigato, for your wonderful reviews… **

**The only message that I have for you would be… savespashley….dot com**

**AND please add Girltrash official my space as a friend… we need 5,000… people let's show the love…!**

**This chapter will be switching from Spencer's to Ashley's POV**

**On with the show…**

Summary: AU. Spencer is a sweet and conservative girl, and finally engaged with her long-time boyfriend, Aiden. Madison is Aiden's best-friend, and has been in love with him forever. What happens when Madison assists a bachelorette party for Spencer, and deciding to piss her off, by hiring a stripper… none other than Ashley Davies… (Terrible for summaries)Spashley

Based on the movie Ladies' Night

**Dirty Little Secret**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Close Call**

_Ashley stopped dead in her tracks when she saw them._

"_Ms. Wonderland" She said smiling towards Spencer_

"_Hi" Spencer said shyly forgetting completely the time and place where she was._

"_How you've been?" Ashley said giving Spencer a shy smile also_

"_Fine, a little tired…but otherwise…HEY! Wait a minute, what do you mean with 'how you've been' after last night?!"_

_Ashley's smile faltered and she dropped the box and took off as fast as her legs carried her._

"_WAIT!" Spencer said and also took off after her._

'_You're not getting away this time rabbit…'_

* * *

Ashley kept running as fast as she could, gaining some distance from the blond.

"Ashley, wait!" Spencer said also running with all her might, considering she was wearing heels, (small heels)

Ashley swiftly glanced towards the girl to check if she had left her behind, and she saw the relentless blond several steps behind her,

The brunette, turned at a corner into a deserted alleyway, with absolutely no intentions of stopping that was until she heard the blond behind her trip and…

"Omph!" Spencer said falling flat on her stomach.

Ashley stopped dead in her tracks, not having the heart to leave Spencer on the floor but she was still pondering whether to turn around or not

'And she trips and she falls… Davies, turn around... ask her if she's okay, dust her off a little bit and then take off again… simple…'

Ashley slowly turned around still not one hundred percent convinced that it was the right decision, but as soon as she saw the blond on the floor, wincing with a hand on her tummy, she knew for sure it wasn't.

'This girl is going to be the death of me; I can't let anyone get that close again…'

Her heart felt heavy at the sight, and she couldn't resist kneeling beside Spencer, and touching her arm lightly.

"Are you okay?"Ashley said concern clear in her voice,

"I'm fine" Spencer holding Ashley's arms for support, the gesture brought the two girls closer as the blond stood up.

Both girls just stood there gazing at each other intensely and in silence, Ashley with a hand now on Spencer's side, and the blond still with her arms grasping the brunette's.

* * *

Ashley was the first to break the silence, seemingly coming out of her haze,

"What do you want?" The brunette spoke a bit harsher than she intended, recognizing that in just a couple of hours this girl had managed to get under her skin, and that scared the sht out of her, she felt vulnerable and the last time she allowed her guard down like that she ended up heartbroken…

'Stop this Davies, just as quick as you met her, you CAN FORGET her…

'Not to mention she's a rich girl, a STRAIGHT rich girl you barely know Davies!'

'That hasn't stopped me before…'

'No, but this time is different, she's different…She is just too much…'

'Or are you making too much out of this?'

Noticing the blond's silence she spoke again,

"Huh… tell me… What DO you want? You want your things back? Hmm?"

* * *

Spencer looking at the girl in front of her took a tentative step closer, seeing that Ashley didn't move away she took another small step gathering her courage…

Her mind running rampage with thousands of thoughts, all warning the blond about what she was about to say…

'Spencer Carlin, have you lost your mind?'

'Maybe I have'…

"All I want is to know… what happened…I want to know WHY nothing happened…I know we were about to… but why didn't we?...why didn't you?"

'Great Carlin, you planned all day what you were going to say when you had her in front of you, and when that happens you're at a loss of words…just _peachy_'

'Maybe she wasn't even interested in me, and she kissed me out of pity, after all I practically threw myself at her…'

* * *

Ashley's face fell, anger clearly changing her features,

'So this is what she wants, horny-little-rich-girl is looking for a first time meaningless fck before getting married?'

"Oh" Ashley said with a stern face, "So this is what it's all about? Well then, let's do it… right here…right now"

"Wha?..." Spencer said eyebrows raised.

Ashley suddenly snaked an arm around her. Pressing the blond against her as close as physically possible, her intense gaze boring into the Spencer's, the brunette swiftly moved towards the wall until the blond's back hit with a small 'thud'

The dark alleyway seemed brighter than ever, as moonlight shone over both girls' faces…

Ashley having Spencer where she wanted her, lifted her hand and touched the blond's cheek, her eyes never leaving Spencer's, she trailed her hand downwards loving how her breath hitched at the contact,

Ashley touched Spencer's neck, her collar bone…

Then she bent her head towards Spencer's neck laying a sensual kiss and moving a bit upwards landing another one just below the blond's ear, making her shiver…

* * *

Spencer mind was raging (as well as her hormones), the brunette's hands were now firmly planted at her back,

'Wait, not like this…not like this…' her mind reasoned,

'Yes like this…Ooh she found a good spot…she's good' Devil Spencer said making an appearance…

While Spencer tried (and failed) to fight back a small moan when Ashley found a certain sensitive spot on her neck…

'Not in a dark, dirty alleyway!'

"Wait, no, no, no…" said Spencer, the words just a mere whisper with slightly ragged breaths,

Ashley stopped suddenly resting her forehead on Spencer's shoulder breathing heavily…

"Come here…" Spencer cooed, wrapping her arms around Ashley, and taking the opportunity to search on her back pockets with one arm (fishing whatever was there), while the other arm slowly rubbed Ashley's back…

* * *

Ashley laid her head on the blond's shoulder, trying to switch _arousal button off_

'What are you doing Davies?…'

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Ashley raised her head and stared intently at Spencer

"Please tell me then… What do you want? Hmm?" Ashley spoke rather quickly

"…" Spencer said nothing, trying to gather words that could explain what she was feeling; truth was she couldn't even explain it to herself…

"You want a one night stand with the stripper? Have your own little 'college experiment' before getting married?"

* * *

'Is that what she thinks? That all I want is a one night stand…?'

'Well what do you want, then?' Her mind retorted

'You can't even explain what she's making you feel, and you're jeopardizing a long relationship and your future marriage for something you can't even explain…? Does it make sense? Is it just pre-marriage jitters?'

"You know what Ashley... Ashley, is that even your real name?…JUST, Just forget it…I don't know what I was thinking chasing you around… _Christ_ I don't even know you… I obviously know what you do for a _living_…I'm so stupid…" Spencer said shaking her head, and turning to leave…

A hand swiftly grabbed her arm effectively stopping her,

"…"

The brunette turned the girl around, Spencer's face softened and she said

"I don't know if this makes sense but…yesterday something DID happened, Ashley…" Spencer said tapping her chest, above her heart… "Right here…" Then she tapped Ashley's chest above the brunette's heart… "And right there… Didn't it?"

* * *

The gesture scared the brunette more than anything,

'Stop this, run, run Davies, you can't, you mustn't, remember last time…?'

"No… nothing happened… It meant nothing to me… I was just doing my job…"

Ashley stared at Spencer for a brief second, before walking past her to leave.

* * *

Spencer looked down, still grasping whatever she took from Ashley's pocket, looking at the two folded papers, realized one was the drawing she had given her and the other one, she unfolded the paper to realize it was a printed picture of herself sleeping, her hair framing part of her face, and her mouth smeared with chocolate, picture obviously taken the night before…

'So I passed out drunk…'

"So, it meant nothing to you, right?" Spencer said, a sly grin forming on her face

Spencer's tone of voice effectively stopped the brunette.

Ashley slowly turned around and to her surprise and horror, saw what Spencer was holding in her hand.

'F--CK' Ashley thought looking like a rabbit in a headlight

She swiftly walked towards Spencer,

"OK, FINE Ms. Wonderland, Something DID happened… happy?" Then she quickly took the drawing and the picture, turned around and took off, _again_.

Leaving Spencer in the alleyway,

Spencer called after Ashley, but she was already far from earshot, running again

* * *

Ashley did heard the blonde calling her, but she did not have the strength to turn around again, besides, being this close to her just made her senses berserk, all she could think of was taking her right there, in a dirty dark alleyway…

'Admit it that would be so hot'

'For what? So that she could have the time of her life, and then get married and have dozens of kids'

She didn't need the drama; she had enough on her life right now.

* * *

Spencer slowly made her way back to where Madison's car was, she found the latina sitting on the sidewalk looking through the box Ashley dropped.

Spencer sat next to her with a heavy sigh

'And a heavy heart…'

Madison looked at her, and softly said

"This isn't over right?"

Spencer softly replied, "There's still something I want to ask her…"

"What do you mean there's something you want to ask her, you didn't talked at all? How was she? Was it good? Was it a _'quickie?'_" Madison wiggled her eyebrows at Spencer.

"Shut up Madison…"

"WHAT? I'd like to know I mean she did looked at you like she was about to devour you before running off…and you St. Spencer Carlin, running after a stripper? Ay, Dios Mio!...You were gone for about an hour you know… many things can be done in that period of time"

"I am ignoring you right now…" Spencer said rolling her eyes, Madison only smirked

"We should go it's almost midnight now…" Madison said standing up, Spencer followed.

Both girls walked towards Madison's car, talking the box with them.

'This definitely isn't over…' Spencer thought, while Madison turned the car on.

**So? What do you think? Review?! Please? Por favor? ****おねがいします？****S'il vous plait?**


	6. Host of a Ghost

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor I own South of Nowhere.

They belong to Tom Lynch, and The N. If I Did own them, do you honestly think it would have been canceled?! HELL NO!

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, gracias, arigato, for your wonderful reviews…I'm sorry for taking so long to post…finals were a drag… have I mentioned they should be Illegal?...Well they should…I'm protesting…peacefully…here'here'!**

**Oh and… savespashley….dot com**

**AND please add Girltrash official my space as a friend… we need 5,000… people let's show the love…the lovey dovey…!**

**On with the show…**

Summary: AU. Spencer is a sweet and conservative girl, and finally engaged with her long-time boyfriend, Aiden. Madison is Aiden's best-friend, and has been in love with him forever. What happens when Madison assists a bachelorette party for Spencer, and deciding to piss her off, by hiring a stripper… none other than Ashley Davies… (Terrible for summaries)Spashley

Based on the movie Ladies' Night

**Dirty Little Secret**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Host of a Ghost**

"_WHAT? I'd like to know I mean she did looked at you like she was about to devour you before running off…and you St. Spencer Carlin, running after a stripper? Ay, Dios Mio!...You were gone for about an hour you know… many things can be done in that period of time"_

"_I am ignoring you right now…" Spencer said rolling her eyes, Madison only smirked_

_"We should go it's almost midnight now…" Madison said standing up, Spencer followed._

_Both girls walked towards Madison's car, talking the box with them._

'_This definitely isn't over…' Spencer thought, while Madison turned the car on._

* * *

Ashley stopped running until she was sure she was out of sight of the blond, she knew she wasn't being followed, her insides turmoil, she just wanted this to be over, her brain kept screaming to keep running but her heart was doing flip-flops and thumping madly…

'Screw this romantic shit… I don't need this…focus Davies…'

She hiked towards her house, and was surprised to find a figure sitting on her front steps, slouched grabbing her feet, her gaze down.

Ashley's face scrunched in annoyance,

"What are YOU doing here" She spoke with a harsh voice she hardly ever used.

The girl finally looked up from her position

"Ash…I…"

"Don't call me that!" Ashley said annoyed still not walking towards the house.

"Ashley, I was just wondering if we could talk…"

"I have nothing to say to you…" Ashley said,

"Ash please, it's been over five years, when are you going to forgive me…"

"Get the fuck out of here Vanessa!" Ashley said right in Vanessa's face

"NO!" Vanessa said standing her ground "I'm not leaving until we talk about what happened with Cameron…"

Ashley flinched when she heard the name…

_FLASHBACK_

_Ashley opened the door to her house, left the keys on the small table beside the door, and practically dragged her feet through the steps. She had an exhausting day preparing everything for the grand opening of the strip club that she opened with her best friend. She was so excited about this business, and also the club had an adjacent sex shop with all kinds of 'gadgets' for night activities._

"_Ky, Cammy? Anyone home?" She called as she climbed the stairs._

_She saw Kyla's room door open so she assumed she hadn't gotten back from her friend's house, _

_She went to her room, craving her bed and some much needed rest, but if Cameron was home maybe…_

"_Cam, honey you won't believe how tir…" her words died in her mouth at the sight, right in her bed, were her so called 'best friend' and her girlfriend on a very much X-rated position…_

"_SHIT, ASH…!" Cameron pushed the other girl off of her, and covered herself with the sheet…_

_Vanessa slowly stood up and began putting her own shirt…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Why Vanessa… I trusted you… and here I was completely blinded and trusting since you were in a stable relationship for years…with a GUY!" Ashley said angrily.

"Look Ashley, one thing is me identifying as straight… and other thing is me wanting to get it on with a girl if I feel like it!" Vanessa said, her palms in front of her

"But why my girlfriend…" Ashley said her tone softer and sad.

"That's just it, because she was YOUR girlfriend…" Vanessa said looking intently in Ashley's eyes.

"But you were my Best Friend…"

"And that's just it too… because I was your best friend…and nothing more…" Vanessa sighed.

Ashley fell silent, taking all this information in…

"I know I can't turn back time and what I did was beyond wrong…I'm sorry Ashley I really am…I just came to tell you that the club and the shop are still partly yours…"

* * *

Madison and Spencer parked at what seemed to be a terribly dodgy looking Motel, not too far away from where they had the run in with Ashley

"Are you sure you want to stay here, I wouldn't want to feel responsible if something were to happen to St. Spencer…"

"Shut up Madison… This is the only place, it's too late to go back to my place and my mom's most likely to be there… and If we go back to yours Aiden is most likely to arrive…and that's a conversation I don't wish to have…"

'Speaking of Aiden, he did say he'd call me today the arse, he's probably going mad thinking about his innocent Spencer running after a stripper…'

"Madison are you listening?" Spencer said waving a hand in front of Madison,

"Huh?...Yeah…well let's go then…"

Both girls climbed down from the car, and looked towards the hotel,

"Gud Nite Mowtel…" read Spencer out loud…Reading the sign on top of the entrance door to the hotel.

Madison smirked, "Madame, let me escort you to your royal chamber for the night…"

Both girls entered the hotel and to their immediate right was the counter… which was a closed counter, with bars with only a small opening to slide money

"What the…" Said Spencer,

"I told you this was a dangerous neighborhood…" Muttered Madison to Spencer

"Single or Double…" The cashier said rudely

"Uh Double…" Said Madison a little too quickly

"No vacancy…" said the cashier

"…Single then!" Madison spoke clearly annoyed.

"23 dlls" The cashier said turning to grab a key from the wall and practically tossed the key under the bar, Madison payed and grabbed the key.

She turned around while a man with a suit climbed down the stairs his arm around a very 'sexy girl' scantily dressed with a black leather outfit…  
"Say hello to the wife…" muttered Madison, while passing them

"SHUT UP STUPID, what if he's some mafia boss or something…"

Madison smirked at Spencer and put an arm around her waist…  
"Come here baby, I am sure gonna make you scream tonight…" Madison said loudly for the couple and the cashier to hear. Spencer turned to look at the cashier shifting in his seat with a perverted face. Both girls laughed

"I cannot believe I'm laughing when I'm scared shitless…"

Madison abruptly halted… "Did you just said 'SHITLESS'!? Why, Spencer Carlin, one day with me and it's rubbing off on you"

Spencer blushed… "Shut up Maddie…"

* * *

Ashley and Vanessa sat at Ashley's front steps,

"So let me see if I get this straight, you partly own a successful strip club, and a sex shop, which I have been faithfully making the corresponding deposits every month and you have been stealing…?"

"Well I didn't want anything from you…"

"It wasn't from me idiot…that money was lawfully yours…still is…"

"I don't want it…I just want to gather enough cash for me and Kyla to leave this fucking place… for her to get into a modest college…and start anew somewhere else…"

"Ashley really, you're being stupidly proud now…"

"I'm retiring Ash…from pole dancing…I bet we are one of the few people who did it for fun huh?"

"After the competition, I'm leaving that for good…" Vanessa said

"I could care less Vanessa…" Ashley said nonchalantly…

"I'm retiring because of Max…" Vanessa reached into her purse and took out a picture of a toddler…

"Is he…"

"Yep, he's my son…he'll turn 3 next month…"

"Wow, I didn't know you had a son…"

"Yeah well he's changed me Ash, look I'm not asking you to forgive me…and if you don't want anything from me I understand, but the money is yours… if you don't feel that… then earn it fair and square, enter the competition with me…"

"I was already thinking of competing..." Ashley said

"Ok, well I'll just leave you then…" Vanessa got up to leave when a hand on her wrist stopped her…

"Hey V…I have a girl 101…" Ashley said Vanessa recognized those words as their old code for when they needed advice; Vanessa smiled and sat down next to Ashley…

"Tell me about her…"

* * *

Madison and Spencer entered the room which was in terrible condition, and climbed on the bed which moved as if it were a water bed.

Madison laughed out loud, and noticed Spencer with the box Ashley dropped.

"Hey, Spencer let's see what's inside, maybe…there's something that will help us find her..._again_…"

They searched through the box, which had nothing interesting, until Madison found a folded piece of paper that said

"Dirty Secrets Club, Proudly presents the 4th annual Strip Contest with the undefeated champion Vanessa Stark, Prize 10,000 in cash!"

Madison read "Spence, this a sure shot that we'll find the stripper there…"

"Madison, are you really only helping me to find your camera?"

Madison had brief flashback, of Aiden and her again

Madison didn't have the chance to answer when Spencer's phone ranged, startling both girls…

"Hello?"

"Spence, honey where are you? You should be home already…"

Spencer rolled her eyes and went to the restroom to talk…

* * *

"MOM!"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine mom…I'm not coming home yet I need to look for some things…"

"What are you looking for Spencer? You lost it didn't you?…"

"No, mom nothing happened, it's just…there's 6 days till the wedding and I don't know mom I need to get away, to think…"

"Look honey, I know Aiden is a bit of an ego maniac, but he loves you, he's handsome, he's rich, don't throw it all away for some strip…"

"Mom, just trust me okay, I'm fine and I'll call you later, love you…" Spencer said closing the phone and sitting on the toilet grabbing her forehead with both hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the room Madison was checking her cell phone to discover 54 missed calls from Aiden. She pressed the send button to call him back.

"Mads! Where are you!? I've been calling non-stop…!"

"Shut the fuck up Aiden, I don't have much time, look just meet us tomorrow night at the…Dirty Secrets club, I KNOW you know which club…Spencer will be there… you do remember Spencer don't you?"

'Call ended'

* * *

"Shit Davies…Ms. Wonderland? You got it bad…" Vanessa said, while Ashley was unloading the van with some stuff grabbing the video camera from Spencer's house

"Tell me about it…that's why I need to get away… straight girl crushes never lead to any good…" Ashley said.

"Well, by what you just told me that happened, I think her definition of straight is as accurate as mine...I think she has a_ 'thing'_ for you as well Ash..."

"..."

"Hey, Can I see the video camera? Are you selling it?"

Ashley handed the video camera to Vanessa,

"I know I'm going to sound creepy, but I saved it because I remember, one of the girls in the party taping, and was hoping to see her…"

"That really sounds creepy, so she's here?" Vanessa said opening the camera's screen and turning it on.

Ashley stood beside Vanessa while she re-winded the tape, they quickly scrolled through Ashley's dancing, and when they went past the party a little bit, until Spencer opened the door, then the scene changed and they saw Madison getting dressed…

"Wait!" Vanessa said, "Was she at the party?" she asked

"Well, yeah that's the girl with the camera…"

"Maybe there's some good stuff!" Vanessa said excitedly, she kept rewinding until two naked bodies were clearly visible rolling on the floor…  
"Oooh! That's what I'm talking about…"

Ashley smirked, and looked at the man, she had a vague memory of him and she couldn't remember why…then it clicked, looking in Spencer's bedroom she remembered a photo with him and Spencer, he had his arms around her, and his head rested on her shoulder…

'Oh fuck no…'

"Ash?"

"V. this is Ms. Wonderland's boyfriend!!"

**So? What do you think? Review?! Please? Por favor? ****おねがいします？****S'il vous plait?**


	7. Butterflies and Hurricanes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor I own South of Nowhere.

They belong to Tom Lynch, and The N. If I Did own them, do you honestly think it would have been canceled?! HELL NO!

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, gracias, arigato, for your wonderful reviews…**

**Special Thanks to **_**awe**_** for correcting my hideous grammar! THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Sometimes even after I post, I keep wondering about certain words, and whether I spelled them right! As you might have guessed English is not really my first language, and I was particularly thrilled for that word… because I just kept going along with Word's grammar correction and kept wondering if it was right…so …thanks!! **

**savespashley….dot com**

**On with the show…**

Summary: AU. Spencer is a sweet and conservative girl, and finally engaged with her long-time boyfriend, Aiden. Madison is Aiden's best-friend, and has been in love with him forever. What happens when Madison assists a bachelorette party for Spencer, and deciding to piss her off, by hiring a stripper… none other than Ashley Davies… (Terrible for summaries)Spashley

Based on the movie Ladies' Night

**Dirty Little Secret**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Butterflies and Hurricanes**

"_Maybe there's some good stuff!" Vanessa said excitedly, she kept rewinding until two naked bodies were clearly visible rolling on the floor…  
"Oooh! That's what I'm talking about…"_

_Ashley smirked, and looked at the man, she had a vague memory of him and she couldn't remember why…then it clicked, looking in Spencer's bedroom she remember a photo with him and Spencer, he had his arms around her, and his head rested on her shoulder…_

'_Oh fuck no…'_

"_Ash?"_

"_V. this is Ms. Wonderland's boyfriend!!"_

* * *

Vanessa's eyes went wide in shock,

"As in her fiancé, future _husband _you mean?" She said quirking an eyebrow

"Yes…" Ash said gritting her teeth, 'that two-face _sonofabitch_!'

"Well he's kinda good looking Ash and the girl is too, she has a nice ass but her legs are just too hairy for my taste…"

"V. Could you be any more STUPID, those are HIS legs"

Vanessa looked closer at the screen "Oh"

Both girls stood in silence; Vanessa slowly closed the camera's screen,

"Uhm, Ash?..."

"What!?" Ashley snapped,

"What are you going to do about this?" Vanessa said handing her the camera,

Ashley ran a hand through her hair while holding the camera…  
"I just…"

'Should I let her marry that cheater? Should I do something? Right, and then what? I'd steal her, and we'd run away taking Kyla with us, live in a little apartment, and she'd be happy sharing one car, and she'd form a happy family with a stripper who robbed houses for a living… get real Ash, that doesn't happen in real life…as far as you know this is not your problem…'

"Nothing Vanessa, absolutely nothing…"

"But…" Vanessa says carefully

"Look I'm really tired; I'll see you tomorrow at the club 'kay?"

"Ok" Vanessa said as Ashley turned around and walked towards her door

"Ash?" Vanessa called,

"…" Ashley turned around, worry clearly in her features

"I know it's none of my business, but maybe it's time for you to stop running…"

"Good Night Vanessa" Ashley said pointedly before turning, and walking towards her house.

* * *

"Spencer? You awake?" Madison said her back to Spencer,

"Yeah, I can't sleep" Spencer answered,

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away…"

"Are you in love with Aiden?"  
Spencer stayed silent for a couple of minutes, "I love him I guess, he's such a good guy and…"

Madison could not avoid getting angry, listening to Spencer's words,

"Then why chase after another person, I mean if you have him…why look for someone else?" _'I know I wouldn't'_ Madison thought

"I'm not looking for someone else Madison, I'm just…" Spencer said with a sigh.

"I mean, do you really know what you'll do when you find her?"

"No, but…"

"But you have to feel something Spencer…. Aiden's my best friend y'know" Madison said in a frustrated voice, causing Spencer to sit on the bed looking at Madison through the darkness

"Oh, I know with you it's always about him… but don't think you're the only one, he's always talking about you, and he makes me watch all of your short films, and he cares about you, you just… get him Madison a lot better than I do" Spencer said with a small smile, "And, you know how to handle him and his brother, when they throw 5 year old tantrums… while I just prefer to stay quiet"

"Yeah, well they're both pussies…" Madison said with a smirk "And I've known them for a while now, so I guess I can handle them…So what are you gonna do about…Ashley?"

"Ashley…" Spencer said, "It's just that, when I see her, I feel like…I feel… _I FEEL_…"

"You feel like everything you've done and the people you've met were purposely placed in your life so that you could get to the one person… who gets your short films…"

Madison finished for her, Spencer smiled lying back on the bed and said "Or your drawings…"

"Yeah, I guess I know the feeling, 'Night Spence"

"'Night Madison"

"Spencer?"

"Hmm?"

"So, that means you're into girls?"

"Uh… I don't know what it means Madison…"

"Well, love is love right? I think if she makes your panties wet, then it doesn't really matter, I mean with all due respect, I'D SO DO HER…"

'If I wasn't so in love with that stupid lame ass excuse of a man that is your fiancée'

"HEY!"

"'NIGHT SPENCE…"

* * *

The following day, went by fast as both girls exhausted from yesterday spent most of the time at the hotel room just talking. Ashley spent her day immersed in her own thoughts and practicing for the contest, taking a break she looked at Spencer's picture and growing frustrated again went back to continue practice.

Kyla looking at her sister ramble incoherently, practicing a routine going back to her room and five minutes later going back out saying the routine was crap and needed to be redone, Kyla knew her sister too well to know that what was bothering Ashley had to do with a girl, but she knew better than to interrogate her when she was moody.

**At nighttime**,

"What time is it?" Spencer asked Madison, in front of the Dirty Secrets Club entrance pondering entering or not, Madison turned to Spencer

"10:47, you sure you want to do this?"

"Do what?" Spencer said dodging Madison's question, the blond disappeared through the door,

"Ki, ki, ki, MUJERES, MUJERES…" Madison said shaking her head, and followed the blond

They stepped into a foyer, where a very good looking scantily dressed woman sat behind

"Welcome ladies…" she said in a husky voice,

"Uh, hi we are looking for an Ashley…" Spencer said to the woman,

"Oh sure, she's here actually, she's finally back but she's dancing right now…she should come over here in a couple of…"

Spencer felt a pang of jealousy at the mention of Ashley dancing,

'THINK INNOCENT DANCING…Very innocent dancing…'

At that precise moment, loud music was heard and Ashley stepped from a black door marked as 'STAGE' Spencer's insides jumped at the sight of her, until she let her eyes roam over her 'outfit', Ashley in all her stripper glory wearing a black thong, a barely there bra, panting and sweaty from performing…

Spencer gulped loudly,

Ashley stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed a familiar blond, the same blond who had her running scared, who had earned a permanent place in her wallet, who was still wearing the same outfit that she met her with, and still look gorgeous…

'Does this ever end? Now she's following me everywhere I go, and all I can think about is making love to her for an entire week…'

Ashley tired of this ordeal went into automatic-self-protective mode and just walked past Spencer and Madison, ignoring them completely

Spencer followed Ashley into a wide corridor, where she grabbed her arm

"Hey!" Spencer said effectively stopping Ashley

Ashley slowly turned around,

'Finish this once and for all Davies, you've been doing so well, you don't need blond beautiful artist look at you with ocean blue eyes and give you promises of a Wonderland, where deep down you know you'll never be able to buy her a red car…'

"I don't give privates at the club anymore, m'am"

Ashley said rudely yanking her arm from Spencer's

"Ashley c'mon… I just need to figure out if…and you just keep running away… and I…"

"And you have a beautiful red car, I remember…"

"What?!…" Spencer said with a frown

"I said you have a beautiful red car, that I bet lovely husband-to-be gave you" Ashley said getting closer to Spencer,

"So…?" Spencer said, feeling coherent thought leaving her as the brunette stepped closer, 'Where is she going with this? What is she on?' Spencer thought

"And…" Ashley said her face inches away from Spencer's their noses barely touching, her eyes turning a dark shade of brown, Spencer felt a shiver crawl up her spine with the intensity of the brunette's gaze,

'Great Davies, What happened to _finish this once and for all _you wuss…'

As Ashley was about to continue talking, a figure stepped beside the two girls, Spencer broke her gaze from Ashley and to her surprise found Aiden standing next to her, a confused but annoyed look on his face,

"Aiden! What are you doing here?" Spencer said surprised, Ashley scanned Aiden and gave him a not to friendly smirk…

Aiden completely surprised to find his fiancé, in a strip club, and to what appear to be really close to kissing an almost naked stripper said,

"What am I doing here? What AM I doing here? Spencer, the question is what are YOU doing here? and about to… this… _WOMAN_!"

'So this is the asshole… I should really youtube your hairy ass, but this is not of my business, time to make my exit, even though that's the least you want to do, nope not my problem, not at all…'

Ashley looked at Spencer briefly and silently stepped away from them to retrieve her bag, where she glanced at Madison who also was not too far from them pacing back and her forth…

'And this is the hypocrite bitch, pretending to be Ms. Wonderland's friend while fooling around with that lame excuse of a man…' Ashley thought retrieving her clothes and throwing on a wife beater and jeans, changing not too far from the scene, curiosity getting the best of her…

'Completely selfish reasons…not my problem...' she tried to convince herself

Aiden rubbed Spencer's arms and said

"Think, Spencer, think this through…"

"What do you want me to think about Aiden, I just…"

"Look Spencer I just want you to forgive me, ok?"

"Forgive you? What do I have to forgive you for?"

Aiden glanced at Madison briefly, the look not missed by Ashley who had already finished dressing, and looked at the camera in her bag

'Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Do something Davies…'

"For everything, everything…"

"Aiden, you're scaring me…"

"Well obviously you're already scared that's why you're here…but look Spencer… I love ya' y'know, and I think we should just put behind those little meaningless stupid mistakes" Aiden said, glancing at Madison who heard his words clearly, "… and just go through with our plans…"

Spencer stayed silent and lowered her gaze trying to gather her own thoughts, when she felt a soft hand grab her own; she turned surprised to look at Ashley who said "Spencer, do you mind if I show you something?" Spencer glanced at Ashley who had a firm grip on her hand now, but was glaring at Aiden, camera in other hand.

"But…" Spencer said

"Let's go…" Ashley said tugging at Spencer's hand and leading her out from the club.

**So? What do you think? Review?! Please? Por favor? ****おねがいします？****S'il vous plait?**


	8. Here We Go Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor I own South of Nowhere.

They belong to Tom Lynch, and The N. If I Did own them, do you honestly think it would have been canceled?! HELL NO!

**A/N: Gracias, FOR the wonderful reviews...you guys really know how to motivate writers creativity... yeehaw!…  
**

**savespashley….dot com**

**On with the show…**

Summary: AU. Spencer is a sweet and conservative girl, and finally engaged with her long-time boyfriend, Aiden. Madison is Aiden's best-friend, and has been in love with him forever. What happens when Madison assists a bachelorette party for Spencer, and deciding to piss her off, by hiring a stripper… none other than Ashley Davies… (Terrible for summaries)Spashley

Based on the movie Ladies' Night

**Dirty Little Secret**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Here We Go Again**

_When she felt a soft hand grab her own; she turned surprised to look at Ashley who said "Spencer, do you mind if I show you something?" Spencer glanced at Ashley who had a firm grip on her hand now, but was glaring at Aiden, camera in hand._

"_But…" Spencer said_

"_Let's go…" Ashley said tugging at Spencer's hand and leading her out from the club._

* * *

"Spencer!" Aiden called out to her, when he felt a sharp pain in his lower region

"_MEANINGLESS STUPID MISTAKE_?" Madison said her hand in Aiden's pants "You fucking wimp!"

"OW, OW, OW" Aiden said as Madison released him.

* * *

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" Spencer said, struggling a little bit to get free from Ashley's grasp

"You can't get married…" Ashley said with conviction while leading Spencer down the street

"What?! WHY?!"

"You just CAN'T ok?" Ashley answered with an impatient voice, as if speaking the obvious.

After walking for a good hour or so in silence, they finally stopped at a gate of what appear to be a school.

'A very FANCY school'

"You're not taking me to a haunted place right?" Spencer asked slightly nervous,

"Why you scared?" the brunette said raising an eyebrow and an amused look

"Pfft, naah! I'm just not fond of…you know buildings at night and stuff…"

Ashley had to hold out her laughter

"You've seen far too many horror movies Ms. Wonderland…" Ashley said while looking for something beneath the school's mailbox

"Why do you call me Ms. Wonderland?" Spencer said, noticing the nickname

"WHO'S THERE?!" A man in uniform and a flashlight said from distance, Spencer suddenly was behind Ashley gripping her shoulders.

"Mr. Will is me, I can't find my spare key…"

"Ah! Ms. Ashley is been a while…"

'This keeps getting stranger and stranger, how can she get away with EVERYTHING… I've known this girl for 72 hours, and she's broken more laws than me in my entire life, and now TRESPASSING… she really redefines crime…trespassing to me will always be SEXY TRESPASSING FROM now on…'

"Hey Will, How you've been? How's Martha?"

"Real good Ms. Ashley, my daughter Kelly is about to have twins, and Sean… well Sean still lives with us…"

"Really?! Mr. Will he's old enough to be kicked out you know?" Ashley said while the caretaker looked for the key to the main gate,

"I know, but I don't have the heart Ms. Ashley, I have faith he'll get his life back on track…" Mr. Will fell silent when he noticed the girl behind Ashley "Ms. Ashley? You're not alone…? Who is this lovely lady?"

"Uh, sorry… Mr. Will this is Spencer…" Ashley began

"Well very nice to meet you Ms. Spencer…" Mr. Will said finally opening the gate and letting Ashley and Spencer in.

"Its glad to see that finally someone is making an honest woman out of this one… you know after Cam…"

"Will, are the blankets still in the same closet?" Ashley said interrupting

"Yes, Ms. Ashley you girls go ahead, I'll take you some blankets and how about a cup of coffee?" Mr. Will said,

"Oh no, Mr. Will that's not nece…" Ashley began saying

"Nonsense, Ms. Ashley, I was just making some for myself and I'll walk EXTRA loud so as to not interrupt _anything_…" He finished with a wink,

Spencer was really glad for the darkness otherwise she was sure, she was blushing up to her neck, what she didn't know was that the brunette beside her, was thankful for the exact same thing.

"C'mon…" Ashley said unconsciously taking Spencer's hand

"Well, this seems like a very preppy school…"

"Well, it is… I used to go here… "

"Oh…" That simple statement led Spencer to think what could have happened to Ashley that she switched from attending this fancy school to being a stripper and burglar for a living.

Ashley led Spencer to the top floor, where they went to the maintenance room and climbed another set of stairs to the roof. Once they got there, Spencer noticed a small and cozy shack, in the middle of two of the school buildings. It wasn't a shack per se, more like a shed.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Spencer began; Ashley turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow

"I'm just full of surprises… I didn't build it, in case you're wondering… Mr. Will did…I guess he was just tired of finding me here so many times, and sometimes even in the rain so I just came here one day and it was there…"

"This is so surreal you know…" Spencer said walking towards the shack

"What is?" Ashley asked

"Everything about you is surreal, from the way we met, to me chasing you all over the city… you stealing my things, me finding you at the club, you taking me to a school in the middle of the night where you "conveniently" have a shack on the roof, and the night guard is your father…"

"Hey, I never said Mr. Will was my father, why would I call him Mr. Will if he was my father… seriously are you a fan of soaps too? And to be honest, I never expected you to chase me around, I was kind of flattered…"

"Pfft… Flattered?" Spencer said with a smirk as both girls took a seat "I think you were scared… "

"Scared? Scared of what? It's been a really long time since I've been scared…" Ashley said smugly to Spencer

'Liar' Ashley thought

At that moment, Mr. Will brought blankets and a mug of coffee "I'll be downstairs if you need anything and here is the spare key if you need to leave, Prefect Maroni doesn't arrive until 8am tomorrow and… It was really good to see you Ms. Ashley don't be a stranger now…"

"I won't Mr. Will thank you…" Ashley said taking the blankets and the mugs

"And it was especially nice to meet you Ms. Spencer"

"It was very nice to meet you too Mr. Will…" Spencer said with a smile

"Well he seems nice…"

"He IS, he's the closest I have to a father now…"

"Oh…sorry to hear that…"

"No it's ok…you probably know my story already…"

"What?" Spencer said intrigued, she hadn't heard anything about Ashley or her family before

"My father was Raife Davies…"

"Wait, wait, wait….so you are the daughter of the acclaimed rock star who died in a car crash ten years ago… nobody knows what happened to their daughters…they we're thought dead…"

"Uh, yeah well, we're not dead we just disappeared…"

"And your sister?..."

"Kyla, she's with me, well she's supposed to be doing homework right about now…"

"Wow, you've had a very interesting life you know?"

"I'll take that as a compliment…"

Spencer laughed with ease feeling oddly content

"So let me see if I get this straight… you are the heiress of a rock star and you are a stripper who robs houses, and also a couple's therapist, and an object of desire for both men and women?" Spencer said trying to find a logical connection to all things Ashley

Ashley's lips curved into a smile with Spencer's words "Well, my dad wasn't exactly millionaire, he did pretty bad investments so he was almost broke when he passed away, my mom was a sweetheart, they were both actually pretty good parents, she tried really hard to always maintain a good image of stability and setting good examples for us, she always hid my father's infidelities from us…" Ashley said

* * *

Aiden and Madison went back to the motel; Madison was sitting on the bed biting her nails while Aiden was pacing back and forth.

"Will you sit the fuck down Aiden?! Spencer will be her in any minute"

"Right Madison, as soon as the stripper is done fucking her…."

"You don't know that Aiden, maybe they're just friends…"

"I'm not stupid Madison, did you see how they looked at each other?"

"Well Aiden, so what if they end up fucking huh? What… you won't want her if she's not a virgin or what?"

"You know I don't demand such things from Spencer, it's just I don't like the idea of a stripper fucking her… and I feel like I'm missing all the action here…" Aiden said running a hand through his hair.

"You're a pig" Madison said with an eye roll

"Hey Maddie are those condoms?" he said pointing to a box on the wall that had a 'Trojan' sticker.

"No, asshole they're chocolates… We can use them if you want… if you're in the mood to make another _meaningless stupid mistake_"

"Ok, Madison I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that…but I don't understand why'd you had to bring Spencer to this dump, and to help her chase around that…"

"Look estupido…If I brought Spencer here is because the _stripper _stole my camera and has a video of you and me…_fucking_…"

"Madison you made a VIDEO?" Aiden said with a shocked voice then his eyes narrowed and a perv' smirked modified his features "Didn't know you had that kinky side in you Mads!" He said nudging Madison with his elbow, "WAIT A MINUTE….! Has Spencer seen the video?" Aiden said getting up from the bed began pacing again

Madison just shook her head, 'How did I managed to fall in love with this ass…and I do love him there's no denying that…'

* * *

Spencer listened intently to Ashley's story amazed of the many things Ashley had done to ensure that her sister is able to have a 'normal' life, but the blond was slowly learning that with Ashley nothing seemed to be normal. And even if she wouldn't admit to herself, the blond was loving every minute of it.

"…and I became a stripper because believe it or not after our parents died we had nothing, it was just Kyla and me, so I had to do something quick… I met a girl named Vanessa and we became best friends, she helped me learn the moves and of course helped me to be a stripper without necessary being a whore, if you know what I mean…"Ashley said pointedly "And being a stripper really pays, so I was able to send Kyla to school, and afford rent on a small place Mr. Will helped us because I wasn't of age, I was seventeen when this happened… and if he didn't help Kyla and I would be sent to foster care, with Vanessa, I opened a sex shop and a strip club…but we got into a huge fight, and didn't want to do anything with her or the club and then the robbing started, I needed the money to send my sister to college…I always called to apologize though"

"And that makes it better…" Spencer said in a mocking serious tone

Spencer admiring the brunette's sincerity and feeling a little bit sorry for all the hardships she had go through

"Well, Ms. Davies you've certainly had some astonishing experiences, but you make it sound so easy…"

"Yeah well, what can I say? It's the Davies charm…it never fails…" Ashley smugly said "Oh and I don't know what you mean with couples therapist, and by object of desire I totally agree with you… I exude sexiness with every breathe I take"

Spencer merely rolled her eyes, but said sincerely "Well we talked to a couple who you helped get back together by handcuffing one to the bed…"

"Oh you talked to Kate and Marion?" Ashley said amazed

"Kate and Marion, really, how do you get away with it? They absolutely love you and send their hello's…" Spencer said bitterly

"Are you jealous Ms. Carlin?"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous…?"

Ashley opened her bag and took the camera, not entirely sure that this was the correct thing to do, but feeling compelled to do so, even if the blond wasn't her business and even with the overwhelming desire the brunette felt, she was scared even to admit to herself that she was putting her heart on the line again.

"Hey! Is that Madison's camera? Can I have it back? She's flipping because of her camera" Spencer said "You know, I invited Madison to the party JUST because Aiden ask me too, she's his best friend, and we didn't even liked each other, but she's all right…" Spencer said with a small smile

Ashley kept feeling guilty by the second; maybe it wasn't her place to show her the video.

"Yeah, well Spencer I wanted to…" Ashley said but Spencer cut her off

"And I remember she was taping the entire party, she probably taped my face as I watched you dance…and my face when you handcuffed me" Spencer kept saying while Ashley's insides danced,

"Spencer look, about this video…" Ashley tried one more time, only to be interrupted by Spencer who seemed to be getting closer to her.

"And I went to my room wasted and pissed, you came after me… and I wouldn't open the door…remember?" Spencer said moving to kneel in front of Ashley.

"Yeah, I remember and I sat on your doorstep…" Ashley said trying hard not to close her eyes as the blond placed her hands on the brunette's knees, her face just inches from Spencer's.

"But I opened the door, and you took my handcuffs off and you touched my wrist and I knew that I just had to touch you…" Spencer said her voice an octave lower and huskier,

Ashley fell mute as she enjoyed the shiver that ran from her spine with the blond so close to her,

"And then we kissed, just like this…" The last part was almost whispered by Spencer as the blond in a bold move, surprising even for her, pressed her lips to Ashley's.

It took a second for the brunette to fully realize what was going on, before she smiled into the kiss and moved her lips in synch with Spencer's.

This was like Heaven and Hell at the same time, for Ashley, but all thoughts of the video camera and the reason why she brought Spencer to her old school forgotten, compelled to take charge and with a deafening desire, Ashley ran her tongue on Spencer's lower lip,

Spencer's lips parted immediately which allowed Ashley to explore the blonds mouth, in a slow and languish dance.

'You're losing it Davies, you needed to show her…show her'

Ashley brought back to reality broke the kiss once only to regret half a second later and dive back in, Spencer moaned in appreciation sending a rush of heat to Ashley's core, and she grabbed Spencer's waist and tried to push her into the blankets.

"No, no Ashley it wasn't like that…" Spencer spoke with bruised lips,

"Huh?" Ashley said in a haze, getting a little frustrated…

"It was like this…" And Spencer pushed Ashley a little bit until the brunette was sitting on the floor and the blond's legs were straddling her. Spencer went back to kissing the brunette, giving her a slow sensuous kiss,

"And then you gave me a chocolate like this one…" Spencer said holding in front of her a chocolate much like the one Ashley had given her the first time "And I ate it, just like this…" Spencer said giving a large bite to the chocolate.

Ashley panicked her eyes wide, "Spencer, NO!" the brunette said while trying to prevent the blond from eating the chocolate. "No, No Spencer why'd you do that? Where did you get it? Damn Spencer!"

The blond seemingly confused just said "What!? Ashley, what's wrong?" but the brunette just stared at her in silence, and then Spencer felt it, she felt dizzy and began feeling really sleepy.

"Ashley? You put something in the chocolate didn't you?" Spencer said more of a slur now.

"Spencer I'm so sorry…" Ashley said while looking helplessly at the blond in front of her. Without another word the blond collapsed, Ashley caught her and lowered her onto the blankets. Looked at her adoringly and grabbed another blanket to cover her,

"How can I not be scared Ms. Wonderland, you scare me more than anything ever has…"

* * *

**Chiken Review Soup for the Writers Soul? Please? Por favor? おねがいします？S'il vous plait?**


End file.
